Stealing Cinderella Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Rated T. Based on the song by Chuck Wicks. Part 2 in a 2 part series. Daniel asks for permission to marry Sam from Jacob..this follows what happens afterwards. It's better than it sounds! Please R&R!


2/4/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Stealing Cinderella" It's sung by country singer Chuck Wicks. I don't own Sam or Daniel they are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated: T Please R&R

A/N: This is part 2 of my two part series. The first part is called "You're The Love I Wanna Be In Sam and Daniel"

A/N 2: Before you read the story, it is strongly recommended that you go to chuckwicks (dot) com to hear the song. Click on MUSIC and scroll down to song title, there you'll find the lyrics and you can listen to part of the song.

A/N: 3: AU. Established Relationship. In this story, Jacob is still alive and he has his own home on Earth, near Sam's home.

It was a Monday night when Jacob Carter heard the doorbell ring, he went to the door and opened it and invited Daniel inside. Jacob smiled at Daniel; he loved him like his own child. But tonight something seemed off with him. He pushed past that thought and invited Daniel inside, hugging the young man. They made their way to the living room where they sat down and Daniel took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

The archeologist and linguist was nervous, very nervous in fact. He wasn't the kind of man who usually got nervous, but in this case he had good reason to be. Tonight he would be talking with Jacob, and asking for his blessing to marry Sam, his girlfriend, and his soon to be fiancée.

Daniel smiled at Jacob and began to tell him why he was there, about his relationship with Sam and his intentions with her. How their relationship had grown deeper and stronger in these past years.

Since they had become lovers a few years back, Sam and Daniel's relationship was stronger than ever. After the green light from their C.O. and Hammond, they were able to explore their feelings for each other even deeper. Daniel told Jacob how, on more than one occasion, Sam had helped Daniel to cope with difficult missions. He also spoke of how he had helped Sam get over the pain of loosing Pete. They both knew that loosing Pete was difficult for Sam and would have killed her, if Daniel had not been there to help her. Daniel recalled the many times Sam cried on his shoulder as he mourned the loss of her relationship with Pete.

On a particularly bad mission, Sam had been badly wounded with a staff blast to her side and Daniel told Jacob how he stayed by her bedside every second of every day until she had gotten out of the Infirmary. Because of this, the love between Sam and Daniel was made even stronger and both men knew that they would have given their lives to have switched places with Sam. Jacob was forever grateful to Daniel for doing what he did for Sam.

Daniel spoke of how happy he made her, and how happy she made him. He recalled the many times they had spent together, either at work or at each others homes, working together on mission reports late at night, or watching movies together and eating popcorn, or spending time out together at their favorite restaurant, or taking a spin on Sam's bike, much to the displeasure of Daniel.

But through it all, the ups and downs, Daniel spoke of how happy he was to have Sam in his life. He told Jacob, that he thought he'd never love someone again after he lost Sha're. But then Sam came into his life and made him alive and happy, happier than he had been in a very long time. As Daniel spoke of how their lives had been made better since they had come into each others lives and moved in together, Jacob could see Daniel's eyes lit up with such joy and passion. It made the older man smile to see and hear the wonderful things that Sam and Daniel did for each other.

After Daniel finished talking, the two men smiled at each other. Daniel began to speak again, "Jacob, what I'm trying to say is, would you give me your blessing to marry Sam?"

_I CAME TO SEE HER DADDY, FOR A SIT DOWN MAN-TO-MAN  
IT WASN'T ANY SECRET, I'D BE ASKING FOR HER HAND  
I GUESS THAT'S WHY HE LEFT ME WAITING IN THE LIVING ROOM BY MYSELF  
WITH AT LEAST A DOZEN PICTURES OF HER SITTING ON THE SHELF_

Just as Jacob was going to answer Daniel Jacob heard the phone ring and he excused himself from the room to take the call. Daniel was left alone to look at the pictures up on the walls. He smiled a big smile as he gazed at them. __

CHORUS  
SHE WAS PLAYIN' CINDERELLA  
SHE WAS RIDING HER FIRST BIKE  
BOUNCIN' ON THE BED AND LOOKING FOR A PILLOW FIGHT  
RUNNIN' THROUGH THE SPRINKLER WITH A BIG POPSICLE GRIN  
DANCIN' WITH HER DAD, LOOKIN' UP AT HIM  
IN HER EYES I'M PRINCE CHARMING, BUT TO HIM I'M JUST SOME FELLA  
RIDING IN STEALING CINDERELLA

Daniel saw various pictures of Sam riding her first bike at age 7 and how adorable she looked. He smiled as his eyes moved to the next picture of her jumping on her bed; pillow in hand, ready to clobber her brother Mark in a pillow fight. This was before her mom died. That picture made him grin. His eyes continued along as Daniel saw Sam dancing with her dad at a recent holiday party; they had had a few months back at Jack's home. To him, she looked radiant in her beautiful black dress as she danced with her dad. __

I LEANED IN TOWARDS THOSE PICTURES TO GET A BETTER LOOK AT ONE  
WHEN I HEARD A VOICE BEHIND ME SAY NOW, "AIN'T SEE SOMETHING SON"  
I SAID "YES SHE'S QUITE A WOMAN" AND HE JUST STARED AT ME  
AND I REALIZED THAT IN HIS EYES SHE WOULD ALWAYS BE

REPEAT CHORUS

Daniel continued to look at the pictures. One in particular caught his eye. It was of Sam, when she was around ten years old and she was running through the sprinkler with a big grin on her face. She was being chased by her brother Mark. The look on her face was of pure excitement. Daniel almost didn't hear the man behind him begin to speak to him, until Jacob cleared his throat. Daniel turned and looked at Jacob and smiled at the older man. Jacob spoke of how much he loved Sam and how happy she would be with me. Daniel couldn't help the big smile that happened upon his face. __

WELL HE SLAPPED ME ON THE SHOULDER  
THEN HE CALLED HER IN THE ROOM  
WHEN SHE THREW HER ARMS AROUND HIM  
THAT'S WHEN I COULD SEE IT TOO

SHE WAS PLAYIN' CINDERELLA  
SHE WAS RIDING HER FIRST BIKE  
BOUNCIN' ON THE BED AND LOOKING FOR A PILLOW FIGHT  
RUNNIN' THROUGH THE SPRINKLER WITH A BIG POPSICLE GRIN  
DANCIN' WITH HER DAD, LOOKIN' UP AT HIM  
IF HE GIVES ME A HARD TIME, I CAN'T BLAME THE FELLA  
I'M THE ONE WHO'S STEALING CINDERELLA

Jacob then walked over to Daniel and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "I'd love for you to be my son-in-law." he said with a big smile on his face. Just then, Jacob called Sam into the living room and no words needed to be said between the three persons as Sam gave her dad the biggest hug of his life. Then she walked over to Daniel and kissed him deeply. They broke the kiss and then they hugged and Daniel smiled at Jacob.

Months later…

It was a Monday afternoon on Sam Carter's birthday and she was annoyed. She was stuck at work, working on a piece of alien technology that SG-12 had recently given her. She was frustrated because she wasn't getting anywhere with this artifact and too boot, she had to work on her birthday! She tried getting off for it, but wasn't able to. Sam stood up from her lab bench and sighed. Sam looked at the clock nearby her work table and sighed once more, she had a few more hours until she could go home. She stared once again at the clock and then she heard her stomach rumble in response. Sam realized that she hadn't eaten lunch yet.

As if on cue, Daniel walked into her office. He could tell right off that something was wrong. Sam had been annoyed all day long; Daniel could tell that she was tired from working on this artifact. Daniel walked up behind Sam and wrapped his left arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Then with his right arm which was hiding behind his back, he put down in front of her, a cup of coffee, his own personal stash, the kind he knew she loved and her favorite sandwich. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then Daniel reached with his right hand, into his back pocket and pulled out a small birthday card and handed it to her.

Sam was elated to see that someone had remembered her birthday! Her smile grew as she opened up the card and read it to herself. "Sorry for not doing this sooner, but Happy Birthday! I love you so much and I have a surprise for you! It'll take place tonight at 7:00p.m." Sam looked up at Daniel and smiled a big smile, and then she hugged him tight.

He whispered to her, "I know you're busy, Sam, but don't worry I've cleared it with the General and you're allowed to go home early today!" Then he hugged her back and kissed her softly on the lips.

The time to leave the SGC quickly came and soon Sam and Daniel were at home together, relaxing. It was now around 5:00 and they had just finished watched another movie. As Daniel walked into the kitchen to get more popcorn, he glanced at the clock and silently cursed to himself, he needed to get out of the house and get things ready. He rushed out of the kitchen and made his way to the back of the house.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note telling Sam that she was to be ready at 6:45. He laid the note on their bed and quickly picked out a beautiful red dress that he had bought for her months ago for a gift. He knew that it was hers as soon as he saw it.

Daniel quickly made up an excuse that he had to go to the SGC and help with an artifact that had just come in. As he left he kissed Sam goodbye and smiled. Sam knew it was common for Daniel to go to the SGC and help out with an artifact that other teams couldn't decipher. So she didn't think anything of it.

Sam cleaned up the popcorn and made her way back to the bedroom to take a nap as she was feeling tired after all of the movies they had watched. Sam saw the note on the bed and read it and smiled and wondered as she went into the bathroom to shower, what else Daniel had in store for her tonight.

6:55 came and Sam was ready to go in her beautiful red dress and matching shoes. She heard a car pull up to the house and she peered outside and was shocked to see a black limo waiting for her and a driver standing outside. The doorbell rang and Sam did her best to calm herself. The door opened and the driver spoke, "Samantha Carter, I'm Andrew your driver for the evening. If you'll come with me, I'll take you where you need to be".

With that said Sam walked with Andrew down the short walkway to the waiting limo and got in. Minutes later, they pulled up to a chic, stylish, elegant French restaurant. Andrew escorted Sam inside and when the manager saw Sam, he knew that this was the woman Daniel had been talking about. The manager thanked Andrew with a nod and led Sam to where Daniel sat. Sam was led to a back area of the restaurant and she smiled a big smile as she saw her lover sitting before her. Daniel wore a crisp black and white tux, his blue eyes shining with love for her. Daniel nodded at the manager and the manager seated Sam.

The manager then told them both that everything they ordered was on the house. They smiled at him and minutes later a waiter came to their table. They ordered their wine and food and talked and talked. The hours they spent together were wonderful. Towards the end of dinner, they ordered desert. Daniel had planned it so when Sam's desert came out, her engagement ring would be sitting on top.

The deserts came and they began to eat and talk. That was until Sam gasped; she looked up at Daniel and smiled a big smile at her lover. There sitting on top her chocolate cake was a beautiful diamond ring. Daniel took the ring out the cake, cleaned it off in water and then dried it with his napkin. He swallowed a few times and then he smiled at Sam.

Then he got down on one knee, while taking hold of Sam's hands in his own.

He began to speak, "Samantha Carter, I have loved you ever since I first saw you all those years ago. I love everything about you: your smile as it brightens every room that I'm in, your laugh makes my heart swell with joy, your ambition and courage as a team member and friend amazes me. I love your joy for life, your curiosity, your passion for your work. Since you've come into my life, I've been a better person. You make me smile when no one else can. You've given me courage and encouragement when I thought I couldn't make it. I love waking up next to you every morning. You're my lover and soul mate. Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

Sam was crying tears of joy now and she smiled at Daniel and nodded her head. With that single action, Daniel slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with all the love he could find in that moment.

The newly engaged couple smiled at each other once more and gathered their belongings and left the table. As they walked out, Daniel smiled a big smile at the manager and nodded his head. The manager nodded at Daniel and smiled. The couple walked out of the restaurant in pure bliss.

They went home to spent time with each and make love.

Months later…

The big day had finally come; Sam and Daniel were getting married! It was going to be at Jack's home and that suited Sam and Daniel just fine. Everyone from the SGC was there. The day was beautiful; the sun was shining, and not a cloud in the sky. It was perfect. The day was filled with nerves, mostly from Sam, joy and happiness.

The moment finally came when Sam was ready to walk down the isle, escorted by her dad to become Samantha Carter-Jackson. Sam wore a beautiful white dress that she looked amazing in. Jacob couldn't be happier for his daughter. Sam smiled as she looked at her soon to be husband. Daniel wore a crisp and clean black and white tux. His blue eyes shone of passion and love for her. His smile was a big as ever. Next to him stood Jack, and Teal'c and General Hammond.

Sam walked down the isle and stood beside Daniel and smiled at him after kissing her father's cheek. Sam looked to see, Janet and Cassie standing next to her. She smiled brightly at them.

The chaplain in charge of the service began to speak. He spoke of the love between Sam and Daniel and how real and strong it was etc. Then it was time for vows, Sam spoke first. "Daniel, when I first met you, I thought you were a geek" Everyone had a laugh at that. "Seriously though, I loved you since I first saw you all those years ago. I love you for your passion for work, commitment for doing what is right. I love you for caring for people so deeply. You are my best friend and lover and I promise you from this day forward that whatever life brings, I will stand by your side and will love you forever." With that Sam smiled at her lover.

Then it was Daniel turn to speak. "Sam, I too have loved you since I first met you. Even though you were and are a geek" Everyone laughed again. He continued "I love you for your talent and smarts. For passion and attention to detail. For the way you make me feel every day. I'm a better person because of you and what you've done to me. I'll love you more each day with every breath that I take. I'll stand by you whatever comes our way. You're my best friend and I love you". He smiled a big smile at her.

The chaplain then told them to put the rings on each others fingers and to kiss. The kiss was full of love and passion and hope and promise of a bright future together.

Soon the newlyweds were walking down the isle together joined as one. Smiles lit their faces as they walked together hand in hand to whatever the future would bring.


End file.
